


The Trickle Down Effect

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt tells Blaine what he wants, then gets a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trickle Down Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=46514618#t46514618) at the GKM. This is the dirtiest little thing I have written thus far, but it’s not too bad, I don’t think.

“Tell me what you want.”

It was probably the most loaded question Kurt had ever been asked. He wanted a lifetime subscription to Vogue. He wanted to go to New York City and soak up its energy and ambition. He wanted good health for his friends and family.

Kurt wanted a lot of things.

That wasn’t what Blaine meant, though. He wasn’t asking about Kurt’s hopes and dreams. He wanted to delve into the deep corners of Kurt’s mind, where all of his dirtiest fantasies lay. He wanted Kurt to dig down deep and unearth the very things that made his blood boil with want.

That one small question led them to Blaine’s bed, where Blaine was currently naked and strung up by his arms. His wrists were crossed and wrapped in an old tie, the lines of muscle and veins of his arms standing out and forming perfect paths for Kurt’s tongue to follow.

Kurt had taken his time, marveling at every sliver of skin as it was exposed, mouthing every inch of it and feeling the shivers from Blaine’s body shift directing into his. Everything was in slow motion, the anticipation of what they were doing, what they were going to do, making Kurt’s stomach flip and his mind fuzzy. Some parts of it were familiar, the pressure of Blaine’s cock against his tongue, the taste of sweat and soap on his tongue as he licked around Blaine’s nipples, and the heat of his own body as he worked himself open with Blaine’s eyes wide and fixed on the movement of his hands. Those were the things he knew.

Blaine was writhing beneath him, chasing each upward movement of his hips, gasping every time Kurt slammed his body back down. This part was also well-known to both of them. Kurt loved riding Blaine’s cock, loved the intensity of it and how, with such simple movements, he could make both of them groan and whimper. Kurt knew how to shift just right so that Blaine’s cock would press just where he wanted it, and he knew how to make Blaine beg for more.

The difference between this time and the many times before was that there was nothing between them. There was no thin layer of latex muting the feeling of skin on skin, and it made Kurt even hotter knowing what was in store. He had been hesitant when bringing it up, but Blaine was open and kind, as usual, and after talk of logistics and how to preserve the sheets, he had agreed that it was something he would like to try. Kurt was relieved, but also somewhat guilty in that he had left it there, with a simple request to go bare and without voicing his true salacious thoughts.

“Fuck, Kurt, oh my god, so close,” Blaine cried out, his hips starting to stutter and his hands flexing around air, arms struggling against their binds. Kurt sped up his movements, grinding down onto Blaine and circling his hips slowly, his own cock practically sobbing with neglect. “Kurt, oh god, I’m coming, oh fu – “

Kurt could feel it all. The warmth inside him as Blaine filled him up was sending shivers up and down his spine. He could feel every twitch and pulse of Blaine’s cock and he squeezed around him to make sure not a drop was wasted. Blaine went limp under him, his mouth open and lips dry from panting. Kurt could have ended it there with a few twists of his wrist around his dripping cock, but he didn’t allow himself to. Their fun was far from over.

Blaine whined as Kurt reached forward, his softening cock still buried inside of Kurt, Blaine’s arms dropping down to the bed after being released, heavy and sore. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt, who was staring at him with dark eyes.

“Let me – “, Blaine mumbled, reaching for Kurt’s erection and letting out a startled yelp as Kurt batted his hands away. “What? Why?”

Kurt smiled down on him, finding it endearing how Blaine’s vocabulary was so depleted after a good orgasm. He slowly rose up on his knees, making Blaine let out a low groan at how hard he was still squeezing around him as Blaine’s cock slipped out, trying to keep the wetness inside. This was the part that Kurt had been looking forward to the most. He moved back to give Blaine some room and grabbed onto his hips, using them to roll Blaine’s pliant body onto his stomach. Kurt mentally congratulated himself for remembering to put a towel down to keep the mess away from his favorite sheets.

“What are we doing now?” Blaine asked, his voice muffled by the pillow he had hugged into his face. Kurt leaned down to trail wet kisses along his spine, running his tongue over every bump until he reached his neck. His cock skidded along the cleft of Blaine’s ass, making him shudder and take a deep breath to steady himself.

“I want to fuck you, Blaine,” Kurt whispered against the warm skin of Blaine’s neck. “I want to feel you around me, how tight you are.” He nipped at his ear, reaching over the general direction of the lube, pressing down against Blaine and feeling him moan more than hearing it. “I can still feel you inside me.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine gasped, his fists gripping the pillow as Kurt pressed a slick finger against his entrance. “I don’t know if I can – oh, oh fuck.”

“I think you can,” Kurt mumbled, working his finger in and out, pushing against the rim. “I think you want to. Fuck, Blaine, I feel so _wet_.”

Kurt wanted to reach back and just _feel_ , but he needed to wait, needed to make it as good for Blaine as he knew it was going to be for him. He slipped a second finger into Blaine, stretching him out and making him squirm.

“Shit, Kurt, it’s so much,” Blaine whimpered, and Kurt would have stopped, but Blaine started to work his hips back, meeting the thrusts of Kurt’s fingers. Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine had to be sensitive, but it was a silent understanding between them that Kurt would stop if he asked him to, just as Blaine would do for him. That was something they had determined months ago, and it held firm regardless of what they were doing. The amount of love and trust between them was something that Kurt would always cherish and never, ever, take for granted.

Blaine started to move his hips faster, fucking back on Kurt’s fingers, which had increased to three and were stretching him out beautifully. Kurt kept his own hips as still as possible, feeling his ass start to twitch from how tightly he was flexing it, trying desperately to keep Blaine’s come inside of him for as long as possible. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was about being filled up by Blaine that made him burn from the inside out, but he thought it best not to question it. He wanted to feel it as he drove into Blaine, the drip of come a reminder of how hard and thick Blaine had felt inside of him.

“Kurt, please.”

Kurt was pulled from his own thoughts by Blaine’s plea. He shifted to settle between Blaine’s thighs, using one hand to grab onto Blaine’s wrist and bringing it back up to the slats of the headboard.

“The other one, too,” Kurt ordered, surprised by how authoritative he sounded. He filed _that_ away for later. He let out a shuddering breath as Blaine followed his instructions, gripping the slats with both fists. “Keep them there, or I’ll stop.”

“Okay, yes, just… now, Kurt, come on.”

Kurt grasped Blaine’s hips, lifting them up and pushing his thighs apart with his knees. He was practically vibrating with anticipation, small drops of come starting to slip down behind his balls as he moved into position, still warm from the heat of his body. He slid inside of Blaine in one slow thrust, choking on air and squeezing his eyes shut at the way Blaine’s body held onto him tightly. Kurt finally let himself relax as he pulled back out, looking down and watching intently as his cock disappeared back inside Blaine’s stretched out hole. He maintained a lazy pace for a few more thrusts, but he needed more and judging by his heavy breaths and low groans, so did Blaine.

The first hard slam of his cock into Blaine sent Kurt reeling. The hard movement made another bit of come slide down, following the line of his ass and down his thigh. It tickled a bit, but it also made his hair stand on end and his hips determined to move faster.

“I can… oh god, f-feels so good,” Kurt stammered out, not really sure if he was referring to the drag of skin-on-skin as he pumped his cock into Blaine’s ass, or the now steady stream of come running down the back of his legs. “There’s so much of it, _fuck_.”

Blaine only grunted in response, straightening his arms to push back harder against Kurt, the jolt of it sending another messy drip down Kurt’s crack, sticking to the fine hair behind his balls. Kurt moaned at the sensation, knowing full well how filthy he had to be, how sticky and sweaty he was allowing his body to get. Kurt was not one to enjoy anything remotely messy, but maybe that was the appeal. He was actively doing something that went against his usual routine, something that made him feel uninhibited and sexy at the same time. 

Kurt slowed his thrusts, dragging out each one as he let go of one of Blaine’s hips and reached back to his leaking entrance. He bent forward more, the change in the angle making Blaine cry out into the pillow and push back harder. Kurt used his finger to spread his cheeks a bit, dipping his middle finger into the mess. He stopped his hips completely, buried balls-deep inside of Blaine, pushing forward to keep him in place while he moved his finger deeper inside himself. He would normally be embarrassed by the awful, wet, squelching sound, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when it was so unbelievably hot.

“Kurt, come on,” Blaine urged, turning his head to see what the hold up was. “What are you… oh my _god_.”

Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt smirked at him and lifted his hand up, fingertips shining with come and the remnants of lube. Pulling his finger free had caused even more of the thick liquid to trickle out of his hole, and Kurt couldn’t believe how much there was or how incredibly turned on he was by it. He looked away from Blaine and down to his hand, gasping at how slick his fingers were. He was mesmerized by it and without thinking, he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them in and groaning as the taste traveled across his tongue. He looked back down to Blaine, feeling the blush spread across his cheeks and down the back of his neck. Kurt wasn’t sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t the absolutely pornographic moan that made Blaine’s entire body vibrate.

The sound made Kurt’s hips start moving of their own accord, harder and faster than he could remember ever going before. He was overcome with all of it, the come cooling on his hot skin, the drips of it still running out – there was _so much_ \- and he quickly realized that there was no way he was going to last much longer.

Blaine was absolutely screaming into the pillow, his fists still gripping onto the headboard as if letting go would make the world end. He was babbling between broken moans and loud cries, some of it resembling Kurt’s name, but most of it a jumble of random syllables and sounds. It was one of the most erotic things Kurt had ever heard. It threw him completely off-guard, and the steady beat of his frantic hips became more erratic, but no less frantic.

“Oh fuck, Blaine, I can feel it… it’s _dripping_ …” Kurt could barely catch his breath. He could feel drops of come splashing down onto his calves, surely mixed with the sweat that was coating every inch of his skin. It was overwhelming in the best of ways, the warmth low in his stomach starting to grow rapidly until he couldn’t hold off any more.

Kurt’s hips stuttered and his voice produced a sound that was more animal than man, a vicious growl that rose up from his chest as he slammed back in one last time, his cock throbbing with his release. He could feel it _everywhere_ , consuming him from his toes to the tips of his ears and everywhere in between. He could feel his own come spreading around his cock as he spilled out into Blaine’s desperate body, and if he could, he would have gotten hard again without missing a beat. Kurt pulled back and pushed back in gently, hissing with sensitivity, and watched as his come oozed out around him. He moved back, slipping out of Blaine and making him whimper, his body shaking as he raised his hips higher, silently begging for more.

“Turn over,” Kurt rasped out, his body still thrumming and shaky on his knees. Blaine let go of the headboard and rolled onto his back, his cock hard again and bobbing against his stomach. Kurt wasted no time, pushing through the haze of his own orgasm, determined to make Blaine come again. Blaine spread his legs as far as he could and pulled his knees up, putting his wet, fucked out hole on display.

“Jesus, Blaine,” Kurt whispered, taking in the sight in front of him. He quickly pushed two fingers back inside, running them along Blaine’s walls and collecting as much of his come as he could.

“Kurt, please, so close, I’m so close,” Blaine pleaded, starting to jerk himself off until Kurt pushed his hand away. Before Blaine could say anything else, Kurt ran his own come-covered fingers over Blaine’s shaft, using it to lube him up before wrapping his hand around it, stroking him in tight, rapid flicks of his wrist. He rubbed his thumb over the head, bringing Blaine’s pre-come into the mix, creating an even slicker glide of his hand over the hot skin. Kurt used his other hand to thrust his fingers back into Blaine’s ass, pumping into him fast and hard.

Blaine’s head was thrashing back and forth and his hands were holding onto the sheets beneath him tightly, twisting them with every thrust through Kurt’s tight fist. Kurt’s eyes flickered back and forth between the cock sliding against his palm and the fingers pushing deep into Blaine’s hole. He continued to assault Blaine with his fingers, Blaine breathing heavily and making absolutely wanton noises with every drag. After a moment, Kurt stopped moving his hand, gripping Blaine’s cock at the base and leaned down to take it into his mouth.

The taste of it was indescribable. A small voice in the back of his mind was telling him that it shouldn’t be so good, that he shouldn’t want to taste the tangy mix of his own come and Blaine’s sweat and pre-come, but it was, and he did. He slipped his fingers out of Blaine’s hole and used the same hand to follow his mouth. He could taste his come with each downward bob, collecting the taste of it with his tongue, sucking it off of the skin with every drag of his lips. Blaine started to thrust his hips up shallowly, gasping for breath before seizing up and coming hard across the roof of Kurt’s mouth. Kurt was greedy for it, swallowing down every drop and licking up anything that managed to escape past his lips.

Kurt gave the head of Blaine’s cock one a last hard suck before pulling off with an obscene pop. He could feel the exhaustion setting in, caused by a combination of getting fucked into oblivion and then pounding into Blaine for what seemed like hours. Blaine had completely collapsed and looked as though he was melting right into the sheets. Kurt nudged him to pull the towel out from underneath him and using it to clean them off quickly. He tossed the towel to the floor, making a mental note to wash it a few times in the morning.

Blaine reached out to pull Kurt to him, and Kurt didn’t mind in the least, wrapping his arms around Blaine as he curled up next to him, nuzzling his head under Kurt’s chin. There was probably going to be some questions later on, but Kurt was much to blissed out to even think about it, much less get into a conversation over his apparent love of come.

Kurt sighed contently, kissing the top of Blaine’s head and whispering “I love you” into his hair. Blaine shifted in closer and grunted out something that sounded like a reply, but it was all the response Kurt needed. He smiled to himself before allowing his eyes to fall shut, tracing hearts into Blaine’s back with his fingertips until he fell asleep.


End file.
